This invention relates to a probe for use in a high pressure chamber and more particularly to a construction and arrangement of parts which includes a rod to support the probe within the high pressure chamber and remove the probe through an aperture in the side wall of such a chamber for servicing and/or replacement.
In gas producers, reactors and other similar apparatus, elevated pressures and frequently also extremely high temperatures are used to insure that the required reactions take place more effectively or to enable the use of a chamber with the smallest possible physical dimensions. The wall thickness required to maintain the high pressure in the interior of such chambers naturally renders access to the individual portions of the high pressure chamber difficult. Moreover, certain types of reactions in such chambers can be carried out only if certain reaction variables are continuously monitored, for example, the temperature or the material composition. Continuous monitoring may also include the control of reaction variables necessary to the reaction process.
Measuring apparatus used within a high pressure chamber for the purpose of monitoring or determining reaction variables or other devices for determining or influencing the reaction are usually subject to considerable wear, particularly because of extremely high pressure and temperature conditions within a chamber. The wear of such measuring apparatus or other devices causes their destruction or at least a loss of utility for their intended use. It is, therefore, desirable to enable the removal of the unusable measuring apparatus or other devices without any appreciable disturbance to a reaction taking place in the chamber. In other words, the replacement operation should be carried out in a manner such that the pressure and/or temperature is maintained at desired values in the interior of the high pressure chamber.